Not Coming Out
by BritComPerv
Summary: Lee walks in on Tim in his dressing room... Utter filth


'Flip' Tim muttered under his breath. 'Please not now.'

He felt his jeans becoming tighter against his will.

Why was he reacting like this? It was the sight of Lee shirtless in the sauna that had stirred it... but he wasn't gay. It was probably just the heat.

He dashed back into his dressing room to sort himself out, closing the door carefully behind him.

'That's it; the heat,' he reassured himself. 'Lee just happened to be there. Sweaty. And half naked. And UGH..'

He felt his bulge grow, pushing the denim to it's limit, uncomfortably so.

He reached down and undid his zipper to alleviate the tension, his cock twitching uncontrollably at the contact.

'Flip' he uttered again. 'This can't be happening right now.'

He needed to be out on set soon, Lee would be waiting for him. Mm, Lee.'

His hand drifted down towards his crotch.

'NO' He instructed himself. 'This needs to stop.'

What was he going to do though? He'd be able to hide it, wouldn't he? He'd be behind the bar after all.

He tried to do his fly back up but he was too sensitive, his own touch sending shivers through his body.

A moan escaped from his parted lips, his head tilted back in ecstasy.

He allowed his hand rub himself through his boxers, his power to resist being taken over by the testosterone pumping through his veins.

'Anyone seen Tim?' the director called. 'Lee?'

'Not since he went to get changed. You know what he's like, he'll have got distracted by something, I'll go chase him up.'

'Tim mate, you in there?' Lee called, knocking at the dressing room door.

'Yeah' Tim shouted, his voice noticeably heavy. 'Just a sec.'

'What're you doing in there you daft twat?' he asked, not waiting for an answer.

Tim tried frantically to compose himself as Lee pushed the door open, but it was pointless.

'What the FUCK?' Exclaimed Lee, his voice not entirely stern.

'I... I was just getting changed.'

'Your boner says otherwise, fucking hell.' Lee said, not making any effort to avert his eyes.

'Look just give me a minute to sort myself, I'll be out soon-'

'God Tim, wanking at work, really?!'

'I wasn't-'

'Cut the bullshit mate, we both know what you were doing.'

'I-'

'Who were you wanking over then? Sally, Katy?'

'No', Tim spat, his ability to lie lessened by his state.

'Tell me what it was Tim,' his voice becoming more assertive, turning Tim on more that it should have.

'It's my time you're wasting, tell me what it was,' his eyes not leaving Vine's jeans as he spoke.

Tim noticed his friend's stare, and cupped his hands on his lap to try hide his embarrassment. He couldn't let him see the effect his voice was having on him.

'No don't try to cover it up' Lee growled, and lunged forward to move his hands away. 'This is MY time you're wasting, tell me what you were thinking about!'

The combination of Lee's touch and the harsh tones of his voice made Tim's voice come out in a high pitched whimper when he tied to speak.

'What?!'

'You.' Tim admitted feebly, he couldn't lie when he was like this, he didn't have the capability.

This confession secretly pleased Lee, but he couldn't explain why.

'What?' Asked Lee, fully aware of what his friend had just said.

'You.' Tim repeated weakly.

'Speak up, Vine!'

'It was you, ok?!' the comedian spat.

Once again Lee couldn't understand why this pleased him, it just did. In more ways than one.

'Tell me who gave you a boner.'

'I-'

'TELL ME!'

'Ugh... It was just the... heat' Tim groaned.

'Really? So why do you flinch whenever I raise my voice? Tell me it turns you on. You like being dominated you little slut.'

He put his hand gently on Tim's lap, and laughed as he felt him tense up under his touch.

'I'm not gay, Lee.' He answered, the tone of his voice suggesting otherwise.

'So if I did this-'

He drags his fingers up Tim's thigh softly.

'-it wouldn't do anything to you?'

'No!' He lied.

'Are you sure?' He asked, pinching him gently.

'Mmm' he sounded.

'Look, the situation is this;' he says standing up. 'I've got a show to do. I'm paying you to be out there acting, instead you're in here touching yourself. Is that a respectful way to treat your boss?' He carries on before Tim can speak. 'I can help you sort _this_ out, or I can send you out there in front of a live audience.'

'Lee, I-'

Tell me what you choose, Tim.'

'I'm not gay!'

'I'm just trying to help a friend out, but if you don't want my help, I'll see you out there in 2 minutes.'

He turns to open the door.

'No Lee, please' He says, the desperation in his eyes causing Lee to stir.

'Please what, Tim? Tell me what you want.'

'Just.. You know.'

'I don't have time for this mate, tell me EXACTLY what you want.'

'I want you Lee' Tim admitted again.

'Tell me what you want me to do to you.' Lee says, his trousers also becoming noticeably tighter.

'I want you to... sort my... problem...'

'I'm going to give you one more chance to tell me what you want. You cant drop the middle class shit.'

'I want you to... I want you to fuck me Lee.' Tim said, his voice coming out in a pathetic whisper.

Hearing Tim swear was so strange... and so hot.

'Say it louder you dirty whore.'

'I want you to fuck me.'

'Louder.'

'Just fuck me!' Tim growled, causing Lee to stir

'You're just a little slut, aren't you?'

'Mmm.'

'TELL me Tim, tell me you're my slut.'

Lee stands over him and reaches down to briefly touch his crotch.

'I'm your slut, Lee,' he answered, so horny he would say anything for Lee to touch him again.

'There's a good boy' he soothes, taking his finger and brushing it over Tim's lips.

'Are you going to be a good boy for me?' He sticks two fingers into Tim's mouth. 'You've got a lot of making up to do for being so dirty.'

'I'll do anything, just please help me.' Tim says, drooling down his front.

'I'll help under 2 conditions, one - you do exactly what I tell you to do, and two - don't even THINK about cumming before I give you permission, do you understand me?'

'Yeah'

'That's what I like to hear... now get your fucking clothes off, I want you in front of me in only your boxers.. and give me your belt, there's a good boy.

Tim followed Lee's instructions, standing before him bare chested, his cock semi-visible through his white boxers.

'Now get down on the ground like the dog you are.'

Tim got down on all fours and awaited further instruction.

Lee stroked Tim's broad back softly, sending shivers down his spine.

'You've been such a bad boy, you're going to need a lot of punishment,' he says, taking his right hand and striking Tim's ass firmly.

'Oh flip Lee, I'm a naughty boy, punish me.' Tim grunted.

'God you're filthy aren't you,' he utters, obviously impressed, before spanking him again with his open hand.

Tim moans loudly with every slap.

'I've been so bad Lee, hit me harder.'

'You want more huh? Get your boxers off and stuff them in your mouth, we don't want the whole studio hearing.'

Tim obliged quickly.

'Fucking hell you're big Tim... It's almost a shame you wont be allowed to use it.. Now bend over that table and spread your legs,' he commanded, retrieving Tim's belt from the floor. 'You want more, big boy?' he teases, before whipping Tim's bare ass with his belt.

'Oh fuck YES' Tim mumbled through his boxers.

'Yeah?' he replied, bringing it down harder, causing both pain and pleasure to shoot through Tim's body.

Lee smacked him repeatedly, causing Tim to go weak at the knees.

'Fucking stand up whore, let me see that ass.'


End file.
